Cutie Honey
Honey Kisaragi is the main protagonist of the Cutie Honey trilogy. Appearance Cutey Honey manga Honey originally appeared as a teenage girl with long blonde hair with a hair band, blue eyes, a blue and white dress, and white go-go boots. However, after her first major victory against Panther Claw; Honey began to use her much more recognizable appearance as Cutey Honey a valiant young woman with short red hair and eyes, a blue top that exposes her cleavage, a red bottom, yellow gloves, boots, and arm brace. Throughout the entire manga storyline, she had multiple forms and disguises that change throughout the series. In all her forms and disguises, she wears the Airborne Element Fixing Device as a choker with a heart emblem. Cutie Honey (TV) Honey appears as an attractive teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clothing is usually an orange and white dress with a brown hair band and other accessories. As Cutie Honey she has short red hair wearing a red and black outfit that exposes her cleavage while wearing yellow boots, gloves, and accessories. New Cutie Honey Honey is a young adult in the sequel OVA, although she is chronologically over 100 years old. She is now taller and has a more athletic physique. As Cutie Honey, she is bit more muscular and her breasts are larger in this form. Her costume was updated to resemble her costume from the manga with a red body suit that has a waist length blue top with a Power Girl-esque diamond shaped cleavage window and revealing back line, cream colored gloves and boots, and white pearl earrings. Cutie Honey Flash Honey is a teenaged girl of average height and weight wearing a white and blue dress over a buxom figure with long blonde hair with a pink hairband and blue eyes. As Cutie Honey, she has short red hair, a suit mainly colored red at the torso, black at the leg area, as well as white elbow length gloves boots and accessories. Cutie Honey a Go Go! Honey resembles a teenaged girl with long blonde hair with a band, blue eyes, and an attractive figure with varying outfits. As Cutey Honey, she has short red hair with red eyes, and a revealing outfit with red top and blue outline that opens midriff, white elbow length gloves, blank pants that are partly exposed on the right side with red heart designs, and white boots. Both forms feature the Airborne Element Fixing Device. Cutie Honey movie Honey is a young woman in her late teens with ginger hair and brown eyes. As Cutie Honey she has reddish-pink hair worn with a hairband, wears a pink and black body suit that exposes some skin in some areas as well as white elbow length gloves and boots. Re: Cutie Honey As Honey Kisaragi she usually wears a white outfit that includes a top that exposes her stomach with a skirt and matching boots along with the standard blonde hair and blue eyes. She is also seen in a blue office outfit with black outlines. As Cutie Honey, she has red hair and eyes and is adorned in a red and black outfit that compared to earlier versions covers the chest area more than others but is open midriff and is more revealing when viewed from the back. Personality Cutey Honey manga Compared to her more carefree counterpart from the anime, Honey is more sophisticated and mature for girls her age. Like most teenage girls she is easily embarrassed when seen naked (which happens quite a lot in the series). Honey has a friendly, warm, and cute personality that attracts people to her regardless of age or gender even enemies like Sister Jill. She has a high sense of justice and is willing to fight for this view whether they are petty criminals or the vicious Panther Claw. In Cutey Honey 90s Honey becomes much more bold and shameless, using her attractive figure to her advantage. Cutie Honey (TV)/New Cutie Honey Honey is genuinely carefree and friendly. In class she acts in a manner similar to a "class clown" who likes to tease and pull pranks on teachers, employing much of the comic relief. Her attractive figure along with her personality made her popular among the other students regardless of gender. Honey loved her father and was very close to her roommate Natsuko Aki with their deaths by Panther Claw driving her to avenge them. Cutie Honey Flash Honey is well-mannered and friendly to the people she meets especially her best friend Natsuko Aki and her father. She strives to rescue her father from Panther Claw whenever the chance arises. When Honey met Seira, she wanted to be her friend in spite of her animosity and the revelation of Seira being Misty Honey. With the deaths of her father and Seira, Honey lost heart but strove to protect those who are precious to her. Honey is rather popular at her school, being called "Honey-Onesama" by her classmates. Cutie Honey a Go Go! Compared to similar counterparts, Honey has an innocent yet capable personality who loves and cherishes the bonds between her and the people close to her such as Dr. Kisaragi and Natsuko. When Dr. Kisaragi was killed by Panther Claw, she showed a vicious and deadly outlook that was only calmed by her father's last wish. Seeing the destruction caused by Panther Claw gave Honey a strong outlook to fight Sister Jill rather than just hide away. Cutie Honey movie Honey is a very lively and carefree person and is a people person yet had no real friends and was rather naive. Because of this, she was manipulated a couple of times by people. At her work place she makes herself out to be clumsy and is generally unlikable by her coworkers for her clumsiness and being late. The only person close to her was her father's colleague Ryo Utsugi until she met Natsuko Aki. Re: Cutie Honey This incarnation of Honey is a bit more "cutesy" than previous ones, as she has a ditzy but loving personality combined with a hot-blooded temper. However she likes to get along with all kinds of people including the ones critical of her like Natsuko Aki, getting very hurt when she feels that is not wanted. Powers & Abilities Cutey Honey manga As revealed in Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu, Honey is an android composed of a mechanical frame and organic tissue, making her very close to functioning as a human being. As long as her skeleton and brain are intact, she is able to heal from any wound or injury inflicted on her. Honey's powers are mainly used through the Airborne Element Fixing Device that allow her to shapeshift and create objects from air. By Cutey Honey 90s, she becomes much more versatile with the device making diamonds, guns, and parachutes for certain situation. On a side note, Honey has a lot of charisma able to convince people for help even the Japanese Prime Minister for finance or an alliance with the Japanese Defense Force and US Army. Tennyo Densetsu reveals that Honey when in direct contact with someone can also use her Flash ability to outfit the other person with outfits and equipment. Cutie Honey (TV) Honey's android body consists of a mechanical skeleton and brain within a body composed of living organic cells from her old human body. Through the Airborne Element Fixing Device, Honey is able to manipulate the air molecules in the air to create objects and change her appearance. However, Honey needs to eat a lot of calories to use the device as it quickly depletes Honey's energy. She is also able to use her anti-gravity boots when pulling up her kneesocks, glasses that granted X-ray vision, and earrings that could amplify audio from short distances. Honey has a large array of transformations and disguises in this series. Cutie Honey Flash Before acquiring the Element Fixing Device, Honey was an excellent fencer and was the best one in her school who could only be matched by Seira. After acquiring the device, Honey gains the ability to assume a variety of disguises and heal otherwise serious wounds in hours. Cutie Honey a Go Go! Honey mainly makes use of the Airbrone Element Fixing Device to control the space around molecules in order to manipulate them and make tools out of thin air. Her most common weapon is the Silver Fleurette sword, and usually uses the device to disguise herself as various forms and create vehicles such as motorcycles or even a fighter jet. However, the device runs on Honey's caloric intake and a weapon or device as powerful as a mortar takes a lot of energy to create. Her brain is also connected to a special satellite that can transmit signals from phones or other devices for contact. Cutie Honey movie After gaining an android body to replace her old one, Honey gained use of the I-System that allows her to disguise herself into any form including Cutie Honey which gives her enhanced reflexes and arms her with the Silver Fleurette sword and the Honey Boomerang. Other equipment includes a motorcycle for travel. The I-System also acts as a life support system that can heal wounds and injuries, and perhaps make someone immortal. However the I-System requires a lot of energy and Honey has to eat a lot of food to replenish herself otherwise her clothing begins to deteriorate and usually ends up in her underwear. Re: Cutie Honey As with all versions of Honey, her abilities are derived from the I-System that unlike other versions utilizes nanotechnology that allows her to create weapons, armor, and a large variety of disguises to use. As Cutie Honey, she possesses strength slightly above the average human able to break cuffs on her wrists and is armed with a rapier called the Silver Fleurette and a boomerang on her left forearm called the Honey Boomerang along with high acrobatics. The I-System however requires a lot of calories to use and when Honey is running low on power her clothes start to deteriorate. To compensate, Honey has to eat a large amount of food to regain her functions. Trivia * While her name is spelled Cutie Honey, it is spelled as Cutey Honey in the OVA series New Cutey Honey''and the anime ''Cutey Honey Flash. * Although called an android, Honey is technically a cyborg as her body contains mechanical implants and organic tissue. * According to her profile, Honey was born on February 8, 1981 and her birth flower is the freesia. * Honey's blood type is stated to be AB. * Honey's birth date is February 26, 1990 and her blood type is B both of which are shared with Miki and Yuki. * By this logic and series time, Honey is seventeen years old in the series. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Humanoid Category:Leaders Category:Female Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Pure Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Chosen One Category:In Love Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Amnesiac Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:One-Man Army Category:Nurturer Category:Egalitarian Category:Legacy Category:The Hero Category:Philanthropists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Guardians Category:Superheroes Category:Mutated Category:Loyal Category:Merfolk Category:Pirates Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Creation Category:Parents Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Western Heroes